Despair of Konoha's Uzumaki
by sleeping.over.the.storms
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was once a boy that was filled with joy and happiness. But that all changed on the night that he had been betrayed by the ones that he had called 'family'. After that incident, Naruto had buried his emotions so deep that he's unable to reach them. Now an emotionless hunter-nin, watch as Naruto makes a name for himself throughout the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1: Karasu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

[A/N]: Naruto has an OOC personality; he's cold and emotionless; think Itachi. He is six years older than the Konoha 9; they're 12 years old, while he's 18. The Kyuubi attack was six years earlier, with the same results. But, the Konoha 9 and Gai's team will still be part of the story; but the main focus point is on Naruto and Kyuubi, aka Kurama.

I'm still going to be working on 'The Kitsune Buke' but I couldn't keep myself from writing this one too, heh'. (:

Anyway, enjoy!

'_Naruto_' - thoughts.

"Naruto" - regular speech.

'_**Naruto**_' - Demon/Kurama thoughts.

**"Naruto" - **Kurama speech.

* * *

Pain.

That was all he could feel. He had thought that he had gotten over the urge to cry; but here he was, writhing on the ground, crying his heart out as his back felt as though it was being ripped apart.

He had once made a vow to himself that he would never, ever, under any circumstances, cry again. But he knew that he had broken that promise, and he couldn't go back on it now. He had broken that promise to himself so many times, that he always wondered why he even _bothered_ to keep giving it to himself.

He wanted to stop crying, but he just _hurt so damn much_. He didn't understand why it was he who always got the short end in life. He had been hunted down like a rabid animal that was making everyone it's prey. But he wasn't. He was just a normal five year old child.

There was nothing different about him.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Even though the child was loud with his cries and sobs, no one even bothered to come and see what's wrong with him; they never did. He was pretty sure that they took joy in the sounds of his agony; they probably thought that some other villagers had snuck into his room and were giving him a beating.

He screamed again, and sobbed as he felt something protruding _out_ of his back. There was still a tingle of pain when it was all over, but the tears no longer came down. Wiping the tears away from his face harshly, he looked at his back and gasped at the sight.

Wings, large wings that were almost twice as big as him were coming out of his back. He rubbed at his blurry eyes, trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. But when he looked back, they were still there.

They weren't wings of an angel, and they weren't wings of a devil. They were wings of a raven.

They were large and black; hard to the touch, but the feathers were still silky.

"How…" he mumbled to himself weakly. He didn't understand how he had grown bird wings, of all things. Was this some type of bloodline?

He would have to ask his Hokage-jiji about that. On weak and shaky legs, he stood up. He walked over to the window, a little slowly because he still had to get used the gigantic wings on his back. He wondered if there was anyway that they could go back in his back? He didn't want to give the villagers another reason to hate him. Although, he still didn't know why he was so loathed in the first place.

When he reached the window, he couldn't believe that it was already dusk. Looking out further, he saw that the lights in his Hokage-jiji's office were still on.

With a hopeful grin on his face, Naruto, as discreetly as any untrained five year old could, snuck out of the orphanage and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower. When he reached the Hokage Tower, he sighed in relief when he heard the snores from the guards.

Running at top speed, he, in his usual way, burst into the Hokage's office, panting in exhaustion.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard the familiar aged and caring voice of his Hokage-jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of his homeland, Konohagakure no Sato say in an alarmed voice.

He looked up weakly, and saw, to his relief, that it was just him and the Hokage in the room.

"Jiji, do you… know anything about this?" he asked, pointing at the wings on his back.

Hiruzen stared at the wings in astonishment and then laughed in happiness.

After calming himself, he looked at the confused blonde haired boy that was now sitting in the chair across his desk and said, "Yes, Naruto-kun; those wings of yours are a long lost bloodline from rare Uzumaki's of the Uzumaki clan. Only a handful of Uzumaki's in history have ever awakened it; that's how rare it is. And it seems you were lucky enough to have awakened it for some reason. Remember when you used to always ask if there was anyway you could naturally fly? Well, it seems you can now." he chuckled lightly at the irony of it all.

Naruto smiled widely at the age Hokage. "That's awesome jiji! I never thought something like this was possible! But Hokage-jiji… can you tell me anything about my parents?" he asked optimistically.

Hiruzen smiled sadly at Naruto. He wanted to tell him, but he had promised the boy's parents that he wouldn't tell him of his lineage until he was ready. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," his heart broke a little when he saw the hopeful gleam in the boy's large sapphire eyes dim, "I promised your parents that I will not tell you about who they truly are until you turned chuunin; you are not yet ready to know who they are. But let me tell you something they told me to tell you, they said 'Tell Naru-kun, that no matter what, we will be looking after him in the afterlife; let him know that we wished we could be there for him to watch him grow up into the good and strong man that we know he would become. They said that don't you ever think that they abandoned you, and that they loved you while you were in your mother's womb, and even more when you came out. They loved you with everything they had Naruto-kun. And I'm more than positive that they would both be proud of how you have turned out."

The dam that Naruto had been holding back all his life finally broke. He ran, tears streaming down his tanned and whisker marked cheeks, into Hiruzen's waiting arms. He never noticed when the wings had sunk back into his back.

"Let it out Naruto-kun," Hiruzen whispered soothingly into the crying child's ear. Hiruzen looked up, his own tears welling up in his own dark eyes as he listened to the heartbreaking sound of his surrogate grandsons wails.

'_Please Kami, I know that I have failed the boy in my arms many times; but please, if you hear me, please, I'm begging you, help this poor child out; he needs it._' Hiruzen preyed. When he felt the boy's cries start to die down and his breathing becoming shallow, he knew that he should tell the boy the good news.

"Naruto-kun, there is a family that wants to adopt you; would you like that?"

Naruto beamed at him with a nod, tears still falling down his face. His bright blue eyes closed, and his breathing became heavy. Hiruzen smiled at the sight of the five year old that was now curled up in his lap.

'_May Kami be with you, Naruto-kun._' he thought as he stroked the boy's spiky sunshine blonde locks.

Hopefully life would be better with the Osamu's. Only time would tell.

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **So, I rewrote it; is it better, worse? I hope that I'm doing a good job on the story. Review and let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Killed Emotions

_**DISCAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MISASHI KIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

They had been too late. They had saved him, but they had been too late to save what was last of the boy's steadily decreasing emotions. Now, as he laid there in the hospital, his torso and arms wrapped in bandages, they knew that with the dead look in the blonde's once bright blue eyes that they wouldn't be able to see the once bubbly boy that they had all come to know and love.

He just laid there. He wasn't blinking, he wasn't smiling; if they didn't know any better, they would have thought the boy dead.

But he wasn't. He was alive, they could all see that. He was alive, but he wasn't exactly _there_. He didn't acknowledge the Ichiraku's, the small family of two, that owned a ramen stand that he visited mostly everyday to have a bowl of what Naruto dubbed as, 'The Food of the Gods'. He didn't even reach out to the steaming bowl of miso ramen that lay in front of him.

He didn't listen to his Hokage-jiji, one of the three people that cared for him; he didn't listen as the aged leader cried silently or when he apologized that he hadn't known that things would turn out this way; that he should have gotten the boy out of that house sooner. But he had been too late. They had done their job. They had finally broken Naruto Uzumaki.

His emotions were buried deep; no one could reach them. A lot of people were unnerved when Naruto, a small adorable five year old child, look at them with a blank face and dim blue eyes.

There wasn't much anyone could do for the child. Hiruzen had called in Inoichi Yamanaka to look into the boy's mind, but he had told the Hokage that it was too risky; with what was _inside _of the blonde.

Hiruzen understood the hidden meaning.

They would just have to wait for the young Uzumaki to come out of his shell. But for some reason, the Sandaime just knew that he would be waiting for a _very long time_.

* * *

Hatred. That was the one thing that the young Naruto Uzumaki was used to. He remembered when he used to get teary eyed when he was sent hateful words. He remembered the stinging pain in his heart as he got beaten by the people that he wanted to _protect_.

But now, as he walked through the streets of his home village and saw all the hateful glares of the villagers and some shinobi's, he didn't feel that same prickling pain in his heart. He felt nothing as he stared back into the hateful glares of his village's people.

He no longer wished for their acknowledgment. He no longer cared for the hate they felt towards him. He knew better than to try and take the hatred out of those that were unwilling to let go of the past. Besides, they were nothing but useless trash to him. Little pests that were just _asking_ to be squashed. He had buried his emotions so far deep, that only those he trusted only got to see a glimpse of the child that lay beneath the layers and layers of indifference.

The ones he had started to call family had tricked him. They had pretended to love him; to care. But it was nothing but an act; a front to get close to him until they striked at his most vulnerable moment.

They had wanted nothing more than to kill him; to take revenge on him over something he had no part of. How could he, when he was only a few hours born? But they didn't understand that. All they wanted was for the demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one creature that had taken so much from Konohagakure no Sato six years ago, to pay for his sins. To get to the demon, they had to get through the boy; and they had done that. They had succeeded. They didn't kill him; they only killed what he had been before. They diminished all the happiness he felt; now there was nothing.

Sure, he could feel a little spark of amusement every now and then when he was around with his precious people; but the only sign of his amusement would be his dim eyes lighting up a bit and a small quirk at the corner of his lips.

He was now a six year old genin; and after he had graduated the exam at the Ninja Academy on the first try, he had been called to the Hokage's office and had been told why he was hated.

The Sandaime had told him how Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha, had no choice but to seal the fox beast into a new born baby; and he had been the chosen one. After a year of indifference, the Sandaime had seen the first sign of an actual reaction on the blank face of the young Uzumaki. Naruto had snarled, but after the Sandaime told him that Minato had wanted him to be seen as a hero for holding the beast at bay by holding it caged behind a strong seal in his body, Naruto had been a little proud to know that Minato had trusted him with such a responsibility.

He had then been given a scroll on information and techniques over Naruto's raven wings.

Naruto had felt a little spark of excitement as he read the notes inside of the scroll. He had been amazed that he wings of a bird, and could actually fly in the air like one, but he had never expected that there was more to his Uzumaki bloodline.

_Dear Uzumaki of the Raven Eyes,_

_If you are reading this, then you are one of the rare Uzumaki's born that had been granted with the 'Karasu Uyoku' and the 'Karasu Metsuki'._

_The 'Karasu Uyoku', only appear when you are in the state of depression. If you are thinking only negative thoughts, then the outcome would be your wings coming out. The 'Karasu Uyoku' only grants the user flight. If the wings were to be burnt, clipped off, or hurt in anyway; they will only be 'reborn' in a matter of words. They will always come back, and never lost._

_The wings will also let you have full control of wind. If your wings ever tire, you have the ability to walk on air. See next page for instructions on 'air walking' and other techniques._

_To call out said wings, you must send chakra to your back; to make them disappear, all you have to do is command them to sink back in, and they will._

_The 'Karasu Metsuki', is the second part of the rare Uzumaki bloodline. This part, however, comes in the form of a doujutsu. The appearance of the 'Karasu Metsuki' is your entire eye, including the scalera, turning pitch black with golden glowing pupils. _

_When you're loved ones are in danger, your eyes will activate and will turn into the 'Karasu Metsuki'. To turn it off, send chakra to your eyes and it will turn off. _

_The first level of the 'Karasu Metsuki' lets you have night vision; and like a bird, you will be able to zoom into your surroundings. You can not see chakra points like the Hyuuga and you will not be able to see as far as them, but you will be able to see as far as a Raven._

_The second level, however, will let you, like the famed Sharingan, see your opponents movements in slow motion. You will be able to predict your opponent's next action, and you will have the upper hand because of that. Because of this level, you will be bestowed with photographic memory, and when you think back on your memories, you will see every detail; even the details that many shinobi will ignore._

_The third level, is one of the main reasons why our rare bloodline was so feared. The third level will actually let you slow down time, granting you to take out your opponent when they are frozen in place. For this level, you shall up your speed into the case where you can actually leave an after image of yourself and get the killing blow on your opponent before they realize that they are frozen._

_But here is your warning: do not rely too much on your kekkei genkei's, if you do, it shall be your downfall._

_Sincerely, the Uzumaki Clan._

"Damn," was all that Naruto could get out of his shocked state. Who knew that the Uzumaki clan was that badass?

* * *

JAPANESE WORDS:

Karasu Uyoku - Raven Wings

Karasu Metsuki - Raven Eyes

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **So, how'd ya' like Naruto's new bloodline? I seriously hope no one has this, because honestly, is it so popular to give our hero actual raven wings? Heh', I hope not. I based it off my favorite bird, a raven. **

**I know it's pretty short, but oh well lol. Review please! But please, do not be too hard on me if you don't like it because I'm new to writing fan fictions :( ja!**


	3. Chapter 3: Genin to Chuunin

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Now at the age of seven, Naruto has been made chuunin out of him burying himself in his training.

He didn't have much difficulty in the Chuunin Exams. He had been with his team, Kekka and Komadori Kashou. Their sensei was a beautiful woman by the name of Mitsukai Uchiha.

Kekka was a small thirteen year old boy with dark black hair, and sea green eyes. He had light skin, and was a nice guy with a funny attitude. He always wore the color green, to match his eyes. A green shirt, black shorts, and black shinobi sandals with headband tied around his forehead. He was the dead last of the Academy in his class. And when he had found out that he was going to be put on the team as the seven year old genius, Naruto Uzumaki, he had been afraid that Naruto would shun him like the rest of his classmates.

Being an orphan, Kekka had been left in the dust while his classmates had gotten help from their families. He had nothing to back him up, and with his dyslexia, he had a hard time reading in class. It didn't help that the boy had ADHD.

When he had met Naruto, he had been met with the seven year old's blank stare. He had cringed at the lack of life in the child's eyes. He had always wondered what had caused the boy to be so cold, but he knew better than to pry into someone's personal lives. He always tried to get Naruto to open up, but the only reactions he would actually get out of Naruto was a lifted eyebrow or a small quirk of the lips.

When he had finally seen light shining in the usually dead blue eyes, he had been ecstatic. Unknown to him, he had made it to the top of the list of Naruto's most precious people.

Komadori Kashou was a girl of age thirteen like Kekka, and was the top Kunoichi of her class. The girl had light blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin that rivaled the Uchiha's.

She was a pretty girl, but unlike the fan girls of her class, she was a girl that really wanted to make herself a name in the shinobi world. She had the brains, and she had the power to do so. She trained herself into the ground, and came back with good results.

Komadori wanted to become a genjutsu mistress, just like her idol, Kurenai Yuuhi. She was well on her way of reaching her goal.

She was also a good friend of Kekka's and always stood up for him when kids in the Academy picked on him for being the dead last. She saw Kekka as a little brother. Kekka had once had a crush on her, but it stopped when Komadori found herself a boyfriend.

His name was Ranpu, a fourteen year old genin. They had been together since she was twelve, and they had had strong feelings for each other.

But while Ranpu was on a mission, he had sacrificed himself by creating a diversion so that his team could escape to safety. Ranpu had taken down the enemies, but he had died in the process; leaving a distraught family and friends in Konoha, and a heartbroken Komadori.

She had never been the same after they had brought Ranpu's body back; lifeless. She always thought about Ranpu, and had cried herself to sleep because she had fell in love with Ranpu. Sure she was young, but she was a shinobi; a _warrior_. She had to grow up fast like everyone else to survive in the world.

When she had been put onto the same team as Naruto, she had cried because Ranpu had told her many stories of his meetings with the young genin.

Naruto had saved Ranpu before, causing Ranpu to admire the young boy because of the power he had at such a young age. Ranpu had also been a precious person to the cold Naruto, and he had closed off even more when he had heard of Ranpu's death.

Naruto had showed a rare emotion when he had met Komadori; he had shed a tear.

Ranpu had told him how much he cared for the girl; he had showed Naruto a lot of photo's that the two of them had taken together. And they looked _so happy_.

Mitsukai Uchiha was like her clansman; a beautiful woman with a sharp yet soft jaw, pale skin, raven eyes, and long black hair that reached to her slim waist. She was the age of twenty one, and was chased after by many men, but she was already engaged to a mystery man of the Uchiha clan. Unlike the rest of her detached clan, she was funny and always cracked jokes with them.

Also unlike the rest of the villagers, she did not fear Naruto. She saw Naruto as a young boy who had never been truly loved. So, she had made Naruto and the rest of her team her surrogate children.

With two of them being orphans, and the other of a family that was almost extinct, she had been proud to be a light in their lonely lives.

But, she had become more overprotective over Naruto because she could clearly see how broken the child was and she hated to see such beautiful eyes dull. So, she had made it her own personal mission to make Naruto as happy as he can be. Hopefully she was doing a good job. But she knew that she did when she had seen him smile a small smile at her. Oh, how she loved that smile.

Naruto, Kekka, and Komadori had become close. Although they were used to Naruto's indifferent reactions and cold blue eyes, they still wished that someday, they would hear some emotion in Naruto's monotone voice.

They had made it through the Chuunin Exams; they had all came out as chuunin's too. The most ecstatic of them all was Kekka. He had proved to everyone that he was more than a dead last. He had become a strong shinobi, worthy of being a ninja of the Leaf.

After they had all went their separate ways, Naruto had, once again, been called to the Hokage Tower.

And when Hiruzen had told Naruto of whose legacy he was, he had been tearful and happy to finally know who his parents were.

His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habbanero; a beautiful red head with a fiery and tomboyish attitude. She had been famous for her hot temper and for being a master of swordsmanship. She was from _Uzushiogakure_ _no Sato_; "Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides"; but, unfortunately, she was the last survivor of the Uzumaki clan since the rest of the Uzumaki's were killed off in war by Iwa. She was also a master of seals, something that the Uzumaki clan had also been famous and feared for. He had also been awed when he had been told that said woman was the last jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi; but saddened when he had found out that she had died in childbirth.

Then when he had found out that Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and famed Yellow Flash, was his dad, he had been pissed that _his own father_ had been the one to seal the bane of his life into him.

But, like last time, he had understood why the man had chosen him as it's prison.

Minato could not, as the Hokage and a proud and caring man, just go up to a parent and ask for their baby to be the one to hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

And, just like the time that he had found out about said demon, he had been proud that Minato had enough trust and faith in him to withhold such a burden; such power.

Not even two weeks later of learning his lineage, he had met the demon itself while he had been sleeping.

* * *

**JAPANESE WORDS:**

Kekka - _Consequence_

Komadori - _Robin_

Kashou - _Song_

Ranpu - _Light_

Mitsukai - _Angel_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Kyuubi

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

**Drip, drip, drip.**

Naruto groggily opened his ocean blue eyes, and blinked in confusion at his surroundings. He was in a sewer like place; rusty pipes led the walls, and the walls themselves were cracked. He got up slowly, and noticed that he was lying in dirty water. But what confused him the most was that he wasn't getting wet from said water.

Raising a curious golden eyebrow, he shook his head in bewilderment and stood up. As he walked through the large sewer, he heard a loud grumble coming from behind a large golden door. Curiosity taking over, he pushed the door open and came into an enormous room.

As he walked further in, he saw humungous golden gates, with a small paper with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. When he saw that, he knew exactly what lay behind those golden gates and his thoughts were proven right when large red slitted eyes opened up.

He jumped back when a large red clawed paw swept past the gates, trying to impale him. He heard the Kitsune growl a menacing growl. He understood why the beast was so angry. He would be angry too if he was immortal and was sealed away like a common animal.

**"So, the ningen has finally come to my humble abode,"**

Kyuubi said the last words in a distasteful snarl. Naruto also understood why he had said it like that. The King of Demon's was living in a sewer for chrissakes.

The small blonde just stared impassively at the demon before him. Kyuubi raised a questioning furry eyebrow at the human that he was sealed into.

Chuckling in amusement, he asked, **"I could tell that you know who I am, yet, you are not afraid." **

In a monotone, Naruto answered, "Of course not, you can not hurt me."

Kyuubi glared at the small human. **"Do not mock me ningen, I am the King of Demon's; I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"Yes, I know that. But Kyuubi-san, I know that is not your real name, but a title. I know that you do not want to associate with a mere human such as myself, but since we're both stuck together until I die, we might as well try to be civil towards one another. And I say that we must start by introducing ourselves correctly. Here, let me start first. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you are…"

The Kyuubi was silent. He didn't understand this human. He studied the boy, and he could tell that he truly did want to know his _true_ name. He understood the boy's logic. They were gonna' be stuck together until the day the boy dies, or he somehow get's free, but he was the King of Demon's. But still…

**"And why, prey tell, should I answer to you boy?"**

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Because, Kyuubi-san, we're going to be stuck together for a very long time. And with all these people tying to kill me in my own _homeland_, and I'm more than positive that more threats will pop up when I get older, we must be able to work together, or we're not going to survive."

**…**

**"Kurama."**

Naruto, for the first time in a year, felt a tug at the corner of his lips. "Kurama-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The newly named Kurama was silent, his large red slitted eyes trying to get a good read on the boy. The empty look in the boy's eyes sent a shiver down it's spine. He may be a demon, but he still couldn't understand how a seven year old's boys eyes could become so _cold _and _devoid of life_. He had been slumbering for the past seven years, and only woke up when he felt the presence of his container inside of **his** domain. It may be the boy's mind and body, but this was **his** space.

**"What happened to you, ningen."**

Naruto's face showed slight confusion. "What do you mean, Kurama-san?"

Kurama huffed. **"Your eyes boy. There's no life in them. What caused them to be this way?"**

A small bitter smile slowly formed on the young blonde's whisker marked face. Tilting his a little to the left, Naruto looked up at the great demon and said, "Would you like to see my memories, Kurama-san? You seem out of tuned with the happening's of your container's life."

Nodding it's great head in response, Naruto closed his bright blue eyes and focused on bringing up all the memories that he could remember so far.

A transparent screen showed up between Naruto and Kurama. It proceeded to show Naruto's most grief filled moment's, and the rare happiness he felt.

It showed how Naruto was first sent hateful glares, then the citizens of Konoha became more brave in showing how they felt towards the small boy.

At the orphanage before he was adopted, the transparent screen showed how he had been given cold leftover meals, or none at all. It showed how malnourished Naruto had become at his time in the orphanage; if the bones you could see through his shirt were any indication.

The villagers would throw anything hard and pointy at him when he left the orphanage to go to the Ramen Bar, Icharaku's, or when he went to go visit his Hokage-jiji. He knew better than to go on a simple stroll around the village at a young age in fear of being hunted down by those who wanted to hurt him.

It then showed when he had been adopted by the Osamu's; how they had fed him warm meals, and had bought him clothes that actually fit him. It also showed the obvious signs of hatred that the Osamu's had sent at the young Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto still couldn't understand how he had interpreted those looks as looks of love.

* * *

**FLASHBACK VIEW:**

They watched as the Osamu's had cooked a feast; a feast that was big enough for an entire family of four, but there was only three of them.

When he had asked why they had set up two plates side by side and none to him, they had stopped what they were doing and stared at him. And for the first time, Naruto saw the same look in their eyes as the looks that the rest of the villager's gave him.

"Why you ask," Mrs. Osamu said lowly in a sickly sweet tone, Naruto froze at her tone; a tone that sent cold shivers throughout his entire being, "it's because we used to have six year old twins, Tsuyoshi and Yuudai, our sweet baby boys…" she trailed off there, tears welling up in her eyes and her grip on the knife that she used to cut through the bread on the table grew tighter; her knuckles turning a deathly white from the force.

Naruto was too afraid to speak. Too scared to ask because he _knew_ that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"You took them away from us five years ago, you demon!" she yelled out, her once pretty green eyes flashing with such anger that he could practically _feel _it.

Naruto's large ocean blue eyes welled up with tears. "And you dare to look like Minato Namikaze, our now dead Yondaime Hokage! The one you killed! With your golden hair, and your blue eyes! If it weren't for those marks on your face, you would be like a little carbon copy of him! But we know what you are! You can't fool us! And we will no longer stand for the one who murdered our sons in this house!" she then leapt across the table, ignoring the fact that she was now stained with the food that she had spent the entire day on cooking.

Naruto screamed in fear, leaping out of the chair and trying to crawl away but he could barely see because of the tears in his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he had to get away. Blinking the tears away, he tried to get up but something heavy landed on him, and he knew that it was one of the Osamu's. When he felt a rough hand pull at his blonde locks, causing his head to snap back, he looked into the angry brown eyes of Mr. Osamu. Mr. Osamu was a heavy set man, one who could run down a bull if he wanted to.

"No, no, please! I didn't do anything! I swear, I never hurt anyone!" Naruto cried out desperately, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. They didn't care for his words.

He felt himself get pulled up onto his feet, only to be knocked down again when Mr. Osamu punched him in the jaw with his huge fist.

He cried out, but that only seemed to spur them on more. Mr. Osamu began to kick him; Mrs. Osamu yelling out in glee at the boy's strangled cries.

"Please, stop hurting me! I never… I never hurt anyone! I swear it!"

"Stop lying to us! You know what you did; you killed so many; you took our babies from us! You took so much from all of us! And yet here you are, living with a big stupid grin on your face as if you never did anything wrong! As if you're not a murdering demon!" Mrs. Osamu yelled.

Naruto saw Mrs. Osamu bring out the knife again and start walking over to him like a predator would do it's prey. Mr. Osamu held him in place; the blonde boy's struggles meaningless.

"You will pay for your sins, demon!" she screamed once more before she dove the knife right into his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened, pain shooting throughout his entire body. She began stabbing more, taking pleasure in the tears pouring out of his large blue eyes, and the blood falling onto the ground around him. His face was becoming pale; his breathing labored.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto managed to get out through his bloody and cut up lips before he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK:**

By the end of the memory, Kurama was growling loudly; his fangs gnashing together in absolute rage. That was the reason why he hated humans so much. They were naïve and stupid. He wanted to abrogate each and every human that had dared to hurt his container in any way. He may be a demon, the King of them at that, but even he had morals. He would never torture a child like they had; he would never take joy in taking a child's life.

How had Naruto survived through all that and never lose his mind? But looking at the boy that was before him; the empty stare, the hardened eyes… he could see that the ningen had buried his emotions so far deep so that he could never go through that kind of pain ever again.

**"I have seen enough,"** Kurama said gruffly. The transparent screen dissolved into nothing. **"how about a deal, ningen?"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What kind of deal?"

Kurama snorted. **"A deal that would help us both out in the long run."**

"I'm listening."

**"I will train you; teach you all that I can. Maybe even give you a separate type of kekkei genkei than the one you have now; one that has never before been seen in all of the Elemental Nations."**

"And, how would you be able to do this?"

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune; the King of Demon's; the most feared and infamous of all. What can I not do?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the demon's ego. 'Hn. I wonder if he's truly telling the truth.' Naruto thought as he stared at his 'prisoner'.

"What would you want in return, Kurama-san?"

**"For you not to be weak; you are a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I only want you to be the strongest of all jinchuuriki; even go as far as being the strongest human in the Elemental Nations. I do not want a weak container. I want you to show all that even though I am sealed in you, that we, as one, are one's to not be trifled with. That is all I want."**

Naruto felt his jaw slacken slightly. "That's… that's it?"

Kurama nodded his head.

Naruto grinned, his fangs jutting out from his lips. "You got yourself a deal, Kurama...-dono."

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **I truly hope that their somewhat friendly interaction didn't happen too fast! But since Kurama saw how Naruto was treated, he felt sympathy towards him and that's the main reason why he agreed to 'work' with Naruto.**

**Naruto's going to be really different in this story; unlike his character in 'The Kitsune Buke' he doesn't laugh, and never show's emotions. He's the type that unnerves everyone around him; especially his enemies. He's going to be kind of overpowered but how can he not when he had Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin of Konoha, and Itachi Uchiha, the genius prodigy of the Uchiha clan and THE Kyuubi no Kitsune training him?**

**BTW; the Uchiha clan is going to be ****_ALIVE_**** in this fic; so no, Itachi didn't kill off the Uchiha's, and Sasuke won't become a power hungry fool. He won't get the curse mark and he will have nothing to do with Orochimaru because I'm gonna' kill the snake bastard off early; and, you're just going to have to wait and see how the sannin dies, neh? But, there still will be drama involving the Uchiha's.**

**And Akatsuki will still be there; I just don't know what to do with them. Should they be good or bad? I might just leave them as they are. **


	5. Chapter 5: Adding to his Bloodline

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASHASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

"When I touch someone, I want to be able to see the wrongs that they have done; and to read their minds. I also want to be invulnerable to genjutsu, and if one looks into my eyes for too long, they will black out. I think… that is all I want."

Kurama pondered the boy's request, before he smirked and nodded in acceptance. Sending a bit of it's chakra out, Naruto was then enveloped in the Kyuubi's yokai and before he knew it, his head felt as though it were going to explode, and his hands burnt; they felt as though they had just been dipped in fire.

He fell onto his side, yelling out in pain as he felt as though a thousand senbon needles were being stabbed into his eyes. Why did everything he want and do always give him major pain? Kurama watched sympathetically as the boy cried. He knew of the boy's promise to himself, the one where he had promised himself countless of times that he would never cry again, and he knew that it was hurting the boy's pride whenever the stubborn tears came out.

He hated knowing that _he_ was the cause for the boy's recent pain, but he was only giving the boy what he asked for. Pain usually came with great power.

To be honest with himself, the Kitsune was quite proud of his container when the boy had stopped bawling his eyes out, and was taking the pain like a true warrior.

Tears mixed with blood flowed out of the blonde's sapphire eyes, pouring into the murky sewer water that he way lying in. The pain felt as though it was lasting for eternity, and it just wouldn't stop. He didn't know how long he laid there, but by the time there was nothing but an ache in his head, hands, and eyes, he saw Kurama with half lidded eyes; he could tell that the demon would doze off at any second.

Gasping, Naruto sighed in relief when all of the pain finally ebbed away.

"H-how?" Naruto stuttered, looking up at the demon with blood filled eyes.

Kurama smirked at the human.** "I am Kurama; the King of Demons and the Great Lord over all Kitsune's. I can do whatever the hell I want."** Kurama gloated, puffing out its furry red chest.

Naruto uncharacteristically snorted at the Kitsune's arrogance, but he couldn't help but agree with the great demon lord.

**"I advise you, when you wake up, to buy some gloves to cover your hands. If you don't, and** **you touch someone, you will see all kinds of horror like rape, murder; etc, etc." Kurama drawled out as it laid it's gigantic head onto it's paws and watched uninterested as the human boy stared at his hands.**

How couldn't he when they were glowing a light shade of black?

"I don't know what to say, Kurama. Is there… is there anything I could do for you? Like… like change the look of my mindscape?" Naruto asked as he looked around in disgust.

Kurama smirked. **"Yes, please change this place. It does get a little cramped in here."**

Naruto nodded his head in amusement and closed his eyes.

When he opened them back up, he watched as the bars slowly went down, Kurama leaping out in joy and stretching merrily. Up above, they could see as the ceiling cracked, turning into a night sky with millions of stars shining. The ground turned into a large meadow while sprouting grass, flowers, trees, and behind Kurama, a large waterfall with a beautiful lake formed. A soft breeze ruffled hair and fur, causing Naruto to smile at a job well done.

Kurama ran around the meadow, his large tails swishing in happiness. Then all of a sudden, Kurama glowed a dark red, causing Naruto to hide his eyes behind his hands.

When Naruto looked back at Kurama, he stared with his mouth wide open in shock.

There, standing where Kurama the Kitsune had once stood, was a tall man with spiky red and black hair. His hair reached a little past his shoulders; jaw length black bangs framing the sides of his handsome face. His jaw was soft yet strong, his eyes a brilliant red with black slits as pupils with long dark eyelashes making them look even more exotic looking. His skin was a bronze tan, whisker like markings like Naruto's adorning his cheeks. Two black and red tipped fox ears were on the top of his head. Sharp fangs jutted out his lips, making him look even more striking. He was wearing a black kimono with red flames licking up the long sleeves that went past his hands, and his feet were bare; one could clearly see that his nails were more like claws. But the most noticeable thing about the tall man were the nine tails swooshing behind him.

All in all, the man now standing in the place of the fox was a man that could make every single straight woman swoon on her feet.

"The hell? Is that you, K-kurama?" Naruto asked, unsure. The fox like man smiled and nodded.

**"Yes, ningen; this is my true human form. Mind making me a cottage to live in?"**

Naruto's answer was fainting.

Kurama sweat dropped. **"Hm, maybe I should have warned him beforehand?" **shrugging his shoulders in a non-caring and lazy way, Kurama laid on his back, watching the stars and waiting for his vessel to wake back up.

* * *

_[A/N]: _**Good, bad? A chapter after the next chapter will be put up later; gotta' work on 'The Kitsune Buke'; but that might not be until later because I have a lot of homework to do. Thanks for reading! Review; ja! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**_

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

"Ne, Naruto-kun, how is training?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked of the young eight year old chuunin.

Ever since the incident with the Osamu's, Hiruzen's and Naruto's relationship grew distant.

When Naruto had woken up at the hospital after he was almost murdered by the one's that he had started to love as a family, his bright blue eyes had dimmed so much that if the boy hadn't been moving, he would have thought the child was dead.

He could still remember that day, and he still cringes from the memory.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Naruto-kun, how're you feeling?"

Naruto just stared blankly at the elderly man. Hiruzen waited patiently, staring back into the eyes that reminded him so much of his predecessor and the child's father, Minato Namikaze. Minutes passed, and the boy still hadn't answered him. Hiruzen grew worried.

"Naruto-kun?" the man asked, a weird aching started to stir in his stomach when the boy's eyes finally dimmed to an almost deadly level.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" the boy asked in an emotionless voice that made the Sandaime flinch. He knew that all the emotional and physical trauma that the boy had to go through would soon catch up with him, but he wished that he still had more time to change things. He wished that Naruto had never had to go through what he had been through. The boy went through so many tortures and beatings that the Sandaime had lost count. And the child was only _five years old _for Kami's sake!

"Naruto-kun, how're you feeling?" he asked again. But he already knew the answer. The boy was traumatized. He had been betrayed. When he had finally thought that he could finally live happily, the Osamu's had turned out to be like the rest of the villagers. He had had enough. The Sandaime can see that.

"…fine, Hokage-sama."

Itachi Uchiha, a nine year old prodigy that had been in the ANBU for a few months now, cringed at the emotionless tone. Not even his family spoke that way! And the Uchiha's were famous for their resolve. Yet, here was this five year old boy who made his clan look as though they always smiled.

Kakashi Hatake, a man in his early twenties, and a student of the late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash felt his shoulders tense at the boy's voice and the look in the kid's eyes. To see eyes that looked just like his late sensei's with no emotion in them, made him want to just run to the child, scoop him up in his arms, and make light return to his eyes.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He was the ANBU commander; a leader. He couldn't show emotion, especially on duty, and especially not in front of a colleague and the Hokage.

He knew that the child was the son of his late sensei, Minato, and the man's wife, Kushina Uzumaki. How could no one see it with the boy looking like the carbon copy of the man? He had tried adopting the kid but the council always denied him. He knew that they believed the boy to be the Kyuubi in human skin, and wanted him to suffer. Kakashi wanted to take the kid in, but he knew that he would be punished in doing so. They had proved that point when a family with good intentions had taken the kid in as a baby secretly, and they had been killed.

He should have known that something was up with the Osamu's in the beginning. If they didn't let that family have the child as their own, then why did they let the Osamu's have him? He had thought that the council had finally seen that the boy wasn't who they thought he was, but with what happened tonight, he was proved wrong. And he wished that he could turn back time and escape with the child. But he couldn't, and he knew that.

Kakashi glanced over at Itachi Uchiha, a newly recruited and awfully young ANBU that had asked to be on duty in watching over the young Uzumaki. He had seen how the kid was treated in the village, and had been disgusted with the villager's behavior. He had been sickened to know that he was protecting these people.

Kakashi watched as the young boy cringed at Naruto's emotionless tone. He was surprised when Itachi had zoomed through the ninja ranks so quickly, but knowing the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, he wasn't really all that surprised. The man was real pushy, and with the boy as the next clan head, he knew that Itachi had to be successful early on in life. The kid reminded him of himself, a boy that had no real childhood to reflect back on.

He had been happy to know that there was another that didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto deserved to know that not everyone thought that he was a monster. But looking at the emotionless _drone_, he knew that they were _way too late_ for that now.

Sighing under his breath, Kakashi turned back to the conversation that the Sandaime was having with Minato's and Kushina's son. He didn't like where this was going. And when he felt Itachi tense beside him again, he knew that wasn't the only one.

"Please, be honest with me, Naruto-kun. You just went through a traumatic ordeal; you have got to feel something about it."

Naruto stared silently at the elderly Hokage. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He didn't feel guilt for making the man worry about him. He didn't feel sad that he was in the familiar hospital once again. He didn't feel anything. And to be honest with himself, he liked it this way, and no one was going to change that. He would make sure that no one will get close enough to him to hurt him again. Dattebayo.

"Hn. I'm not that surprised that things turned out this way for me, Hokage-sama. I should not have had that much faith in the villager's. I was a fool." Naruto said bluntly.

Hiruzen felt his heart break at the boy's words. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun? Surely you know that there are those like myself that don't think wrongly of you?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto snorted scornfully. "I don't believe that, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen missed when Naruto called him 'Hokage-jiji'. Naruto had changed so much in just a few hours. But he knew that he should have expected it.

"How about I prove it to you?" he knew he got the blonde child's interest when he raised a delicate golden eyebrow at his question. He felt new found hope building up in his old bones.

Turning his head to look at one of the corner's of the hospital room, he called out, "Inu-san, Weasel-san; would you like to join us?" Hiruzen watched as two figures came out of the dark shadow's that they had his themselves in.

One was tall, around 6'1, while the other was small, around 5'0. He smirked beneath his hat. Hopefully he can prove to Naruto that there truly were people who didn't judge him like the other's of Konoha.

"You can take off your masks if you so wish." Hiruzen stated. The two ANBU did just that.

The tall man, Inu, took off his mask first to show gravity-defying silver hair, a dark blue face mask that reached up to his nose, covering the bottom half of his face. A Konoha headband was slanted over his left eye. The only visible part of the man's face was a lazy dark grey eye. The man eye-smiled at Naruto.

"Hello, Naru-kun, my name is Kakashi Hatake." he said, waving his hand a bit. Naruto nodded his head in greeting.

The smaller figure took off his mask to show black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. The boy was pale, with a sharp jaw and dark obsidian eyes. He had lines on either side of his nose, underneath his eyes. Naruto could tell that the boy was about four to five years older than he was. In a low yet pleasant voice, the young ANBU greeted himself, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Naruto-kun." Naruto waved a little to them both.

Naruto allowed a small tug at his lips, showing a somewhat half strained smile. He felt no malice from these two, and he definitely recognized those masks. These two had saved his life on many occasions.

"I remember you both," Itachi and Kakashi raised curious eyebrows, "you both have saved me many times. I thank you for that." Naruto said with a low bow in respect.

Itachi and Kakashi smiled; especially Hiruzen. He could already feel progress.

"Do you trust them, Naruto-kun?" Naruto tensed. Sure, they have saved him and he felt no ill will from them, but did he truly trust them?

"I don't know, Hokage-sama." Naruto said honestly. With three long timed ninja's, he knew for a fact that there would be no point in lying.

"I hope you do, because I will have these two training you until you become chuunin. Would that be fine with you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at the Sandaime as he thought through the pros and cons. Glancing back at the two ANBU, he looked in their eyes and was surprised to see all the emotions passing through their eyes.

Kakashi's one eye showed hopefulness; for what, he didn't know. He also saw guilt. That, he truly wanted to know _why_ that was there. But he could tell that Kakashi was hoping that he would say yes to the Sandaime's request.

Itachi's eyes were a little harder to read because he was mostly like a blank sheet, but Naruto was a pro at reading people. He saw the same hopeful gleam he saw in Kakashi's eyes, in his.

But Naruto had been wrong about the Osamu's, and look where that got him. He had _trusted them_, and they had hurt him. They had tried to take his life away. They had hated him the _entire time_, and he had trusted them to not do that. He was in the hospital because of the Osamu's. He no longer had a home because of the Osamu's. He no longer had true emotions because of the Osamu's.

But, they had been an eye opener for the young Uzumaki. It's like he could see everything so much clearly now. The day before, he had been naïve; he had been to trustful, too hopeful. But not anymore. He could see that these two people **did not** have any ill will towards him. He _could_ trust them, he knew that much.

Nodding his head, he said, "I trust them, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Itachi felt as though the world had been lifted off their shoulders. Even though the boy's eyes were still icy, that didn't stop them for being overjoyed that this boy trusted them enough to have them around him.

"Good." the Sandaime smiled.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

"Training is going well, Hokage-sama. I have learned new techniques from Itachi-nii and Kakashi-nii." the young Uzumaki-Namikaze answered back as he sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

Naruto still remembered the day that he had promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone get close to him. But he had broken that promise. Itachi and Kakashi were like brother's to him now, and he never regretted breaking that promise. If he hadn't, he knew that he would have never been where he was now.

He knew that he was a different person now. He unnerved many people with his blank stare, and his cold words. But that didn't matter to him. The only one's that he would at least show some emotions around were Kakashi-nii, Itachi-nii, Sandaime-sama, and Kurama. They were all he needed.

He had grown to be a strong ninja; those close to him told him so. They said that he would be a force to be reckoned with by the time he was a jounin. He was proud of that.

Naruto was grateful towards the people that had made his life happier. He would have been a broken child long ago if it weren't for them.

He was also thankful that the Sandaime had let him become a shinobi early on. He didn't know what would have happened to him if he had stayed in the Academy for much longer.

He had been pleased to be in the same squad as Kekka, Komadori, and his sensei, Mitsukai. If he had ever had a real family, he would have wanted it to be like the bonds that he had created with the three of them; Kakashi, Itachi, Hiruzen, and even Iruka Umino.

Kekka, Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka were the four brothers that were always pestering him.

Kekka by asking constant questions and never shutting up; Itachi was the brother that always made sure that he was eating well, training right, etc; and Kakashi was the annoying, and perverted older brother. Komadori was the big sister who always glomped him and pinched his cheeks. Mitsukai was the mother hen, Hiruzen was the sweet and stern grandfather, and Iruka was the kind yet overprotective big brother, who, truthfully, was more of a mother hen then Mitsukai was.

Hiruzen nodded with a soft smile. "I'm glad Naruto-kun. Is there anything you want to talk about? I haven't seen you for over a week."

The boy hesitated for a moment. He still hadn't told the Hokage about Kurama, and he wasn't sure whether he should or not.

**"It's fine for you to do so, ningen. The man see's you as his grandson. He will not see you differently if you were to tell him the truth about _everything_."**

he heard Kurama's voice say in his mind.

"Are you sure Kurama? I mean, what if he doesn't believe me?" Naruto asked.

He heard Kurama snort. **"He would be wary at first, but he will believe you. I'm positive about that." **

Naruto sighed in resignation. "It would be best if you and I were the only one's in this room, sir." Hiruzen raised a curious eyebrow, but told his hidden ANBU to leave. After they left, he placed a sound proof barrier around them before indicating for Naruto to continue on.

"I have made contact with the Kyuubi, Hokage-sama." Naruto stated bluntly. He could feel Kurama sweat drop in his mindscape.

**"You know no meaning of tact, ningen."**

Kurama mumbled in disbelief. Naruto smirked.

Hiruzen tensed and narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded his head once. "Hai, Hokage-sama. There is much to tell you."

The Sandaime pinched the bride of his nose. He could already feel a migraine coming on. "What is there to tell, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. "I know you will not believe me at first, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth, and he had sworn on his title as the Demon Lord that he speaks the truth." The Sandaime nodded. He knew that once a demon swore, that they couldn't lie. They could twist their words around, and that was the reason why the Sandaime was still a bit wary, but he trusted Naruto's judgment. He was just like his father after all.

"Kurama, which is Kyuubi's true name, was under a strong genjutsu that caused him to go into a rampage. Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, had used Kurama twice. The first time was at the battle at the Valley of the End when he had battled Hashirama Senju, our first Hokage. Hashirama-sama had been able to defeat Madara and break Kurama out of the genjutsu. The second time was eight years ago on October 10'th; my birthday."

"But that's impossible, Naruto-kun. Madara Uchiha died at the Valley of the End. If he were truly alive, he would be over one hundred years old now." Hiruzen stated unbelievingly.

Naruto shook his head. "I know that Hokage-sama, but Madara has fou  
nd a way to become immortal, and Kurama is more than positive that Madara would be after him again. As long as Madara is still alive, the Elemental Nations would never be in true peace."

Hiruzen sighed heavily. His shoulders drooped, and his heart was beating rapidly inside of his chest.

"How do you know that Kyu- I mean Kurama, is telling the truth?"

"I trust him, Hokage-sama. He may be a demon, but I see him as a father; something I never thought possible."

**"You're so sweet, Naru-chan." **Kurama sniffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and smirked. "Aw, don't make me blush, Kura-otou-san." Naruto said.

Kurama stiffened, then felt a smile form on his handsome face. **"Whatever you say... sochi." **

This time, Naruto went rigid, but then felt a small tear fall down his whisker marked cheek.

The moment, however, was ruined when they heard a loud bang.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, and for the first time since he was five, felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

The "God of Professors", the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently hitting his head on his desk as he cried anime tears. "I'm too old for this shit." he cried out. Naruto could hear Kurama guffawing in his mind, and Naruto let out a small chuckle of his own.

* * *

Unknown to Naruto, Hiruzen had done this on purpose in hope of getting Naruto to show some emotion. And as he listened to Naruto's small happy chuckles, he felt his heart warm up. His surrogate grandson was coming along well.

* * *

**JAPANESE WORDS:**

Sochi - _Son_

Otou-san - _Father/Dad_

* * *

_[A/N]:_ **hm, how was that? I know that this story is going pretty slow, but I'm trying to go through eighteen years of Naruto's life. **

**How did you like the part between Naruto and Kurama/Kyuubi? The whole father/son thing; that was my favorite part from this whole story. I'm going to try to have many moment's like that. The two of them are going to be really close to each other. And whenever someone says something mean about Kurama/Kyuubi, Naruto will automatically defend his 'father'. He still sees Minato as his father, but he's not there for Naruto with him being dead and all.**

**Naruto will grow close to the Sandaime again, but he will no longer call the man 'Hokage-jiji' because he's ****_really_**** respectful in this story.**

**The whole thing with Itachi and Kakashi; I'm going to have Naruto grow so close to them, that they're going to be like brother's and Naruto will show some emotion around them. He will laugh some and smile, but after that, he will bury his emotions and will not be able to reach them outside of the people that he trust's. His character in this story will be different than his character in 'The Kitsune Buke'. Where he's rude and sarcastic in that one, he will be emotionless and respectful in this one. He will unnerve ****_many_**** people in this story; especially the young canon characters.**

**I'm thinking on making Naruto as sub-sensei to some of the teams; think I should do it?**

**Also, should I make Anko as his lover? If so, she's going to be as old as Naruto too. If not Anko, then an OC. This is not going to be a harem fic. Anywho, comment on that.**

**Review; whatev's. Thank you. Ja~! ^^**


End file.
